The Genetic Mistake
by ForgivenLiar
Summary: You may think Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are totaly oppisites, but you are wrong. Because of unforseen circumstances, the two boys now have something in common. But will it change anything? Rated R for later chapters.


All was quiet at number four Private Drive, for everyone was sleep. Well, not quite everyone.

A skinny brunette teenager sat looking through his barred window out at the star-filled sky. Over the summer Harry hadn't been sleeping or eating because he had no reason to. Sirius was dead, and it was all his fault.

Every time the boy thought about sleep he pictured the veil. If he wouldn't have gone Sirius would be alive. But he did go, and now his godfather was dead.

Gone.

Forever.

And it was his fault. And he knew it was his fault. That's why he didn't eat. He wanted to die.

So here he was staring out at the night sky with soulless eyes. Dead eyes. He didn't care about anything. He only sat still as if he was dead. And oh how he wished he were.

The clock struck 12 with a great _bong_.

"Happy birthday to me." Harry said to himself with no emotion in his voice. He had lived to be 16, but he didn't want to live.

He didn't want to be the bloody Boy-Who-Lived any more. He wanted to be gone. Away from all the sadness and darkness held in his heart.

Suddenly the boy felt pain sear through his whole body.

What was happening to him?

With one more throb of pain, Harry fell to the floor motionless.

_**Had he finally gotten his wish?**_

* * *

Many miles away a lonely blonde sat on his windowsill contemplating many things. 

His father, Lucius Malfoy, had been taken to Azkaban Prison and had been given the death penalty. (There were no more dementors, so prisons had to kill the inmates.)

Malfoy was getting tired of having to life up to his name. Every on excepted him to always be cruel to any person who was different then him. All he wanted to do was have friends. Real friends.

But his only friends like him because of his wealth or family name.

He had always been alone. Forced to do what's 'right'. No one in his family had a heart, and it scared him. Once when he was five, he had cried and his father put him under crucio. He never did cry again. He was forced to hold in all his emotions.

Forced to be a statue.

But now that his father was gone, he could do anything he wanted. Hell, he could even befriend Harry _bloody_ Potter. He was finally free. Well almost....

There was still Voldermort. The snake-man that every one feared. He wasn't even human and he had the whole wizarding world terrified of him. What a stupid thing.

But still, for once in his life Draco felt happy.

All of the sudden pain struck his body. He felt as if he were going to die as he screamed out in pain.

All the happiness flowed from his body as he fell to the floor at the exact time the savoir of the world did.

* * *

Brilliant green eyes opened as rays of light hit the brunette's face. 

Harry felt different. Not mentally, but physically. Something was different. He slowly kneeled in front of a mirror and almost fainted.

Out of his back he had sprouted two black wings.

They were the color of the midnight sky he had been staring at a couple of hours ago. Slowly he turned around to marvel his newest additions. His eyes widened farther when he saw that he had a silver dragon tattooed just below the base of his wings.

The dragon was breath-taking to say the least. Every scale glowed in the sunlight as if it where real and not a mere illusion. Then it moved. The tattoo had moved!

And that's when Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, fainted.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy came into her son's room to find him sprawled out across the floor with white wings coming out of his back, and an emerald green dragon tattoo under his wings. It had happened. 

He had become a De engel van dood...

* * *

Hey! This just popped into my head, so if it sucks its not my freaking fault! 

Lol anyway, I just read my reviews for my second chapter in Oh the horror! And some evil person had the nerve to ridicule my story!I told you guys I have been having a rough week so that girl can go screw herself! I mean.... Thank you for the reviews?

P.S. Sorry this is so short I had to eat dinner!

P.S.S. De engel van dood means Angel of death in Dutch!

Harry and Draco are my happiness

-ForgivenLiar-


End file.
